Before Chiro    Before Skeleton King
by Tauria
Summary: One-shot collection of before the Alchemist became SK.
1. Intro

**Tauria: **After reading a whole bunch of fanfics/oneshot collections about the monkeys when they lived with the Alchemist . . . so I decided to start another one-shot collection so I could work on this whenever I'm stuck on others. This is just the Intro . . . to introduce the collection. xD

**Chiro: **. . . I'm not gonna be in this one?

**Tauria: **-shakes head-

**Chiro: **. . . different.

**Tauria: **-shrugs-

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

><p>Before Skeleton King, we lived with the Alchemist. Before Skeleton King, the Alchemist was our human companion. Before Skeleton King, great evil was just a fairy tale to us. Before Skeleton King, the Savage Lands was as safe as a forest could be. Before Skeleton King, we were inexperienced. Before Skeleton King, the Alchemist was like our dad. Before Skeleton King, we had trouble working together. Before Skeleton King, Captain Shuggazoom defended the city. Before Skeleton King, Captain Shuggazoom was our hero, and Clayton was our friend.<p>

Before Skeleton King . . . before Chiro . . . before Mandarin became evil . . . before we grew up.

When the Alchemist took care of us . . . when Captain Shuggazoom defended the city . . . when Mandarin was our older brother . . . when we were kids.

**Before Skeleton King . . . Before Chiro**

**Part 1**

**Before Cybernetics**

**Prologue**

A man in a blue and red robe smiled as he looked at the multicolored tubes that surrounded him. He reached over and pulled a lever. There were bright flashes of light; the man was glad for the special protective glasses that he wore. All the same he avoided looking anywhere near the light. The light soon died down, and there were several hissing noises. Orange, green, purple, yellow, red, and blue smoke all mixed together. Then, six pairs of feet hit the ground, and out of the smoke stepped six monkeys, each the colors of the tubes they were in.

He smiled wider. _'Sucess! I have succeeded!' _

"Who are you?" A female voice asked. "Are you . . . my Daddy?"

The man thought about her question. _'I suppose that in a sense . . . I am.' _"Yes, yes I am."

Her eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly. The green monkey joined them. The other four just stared at them. _'I have a lot of explaining to do . . .' _

"You are the Monkey Team. When you grow up, you will protect the world from a great evil . . . but for now, you get to play and have fun." He smiled. "Just don't mess up my lab," he winked.

They laughed and joined the green and yellow monkeys in hugging him.

_'Six monkeys . . . this shall be interesting . . .' _

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope I did good with the intro xD

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	2. Before Bedtime Hide n Seek

**Tauria: **Well, I was thinking and thinking and thinking, and I finally came up with a cute little one-shot for this collection. It was going to be the monkeys on a sugar high, then changed to hiding from their daddy at bedtime. I hope you like it!

**Alchemist: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Before Bedtime Hide-n-Seek<strong>

It was a pretty average day for the Alchemist and his children. Though they were, by no means, an ordinary family, their days had more or less structure. He had sent Clayton, otherwise known as Captain Shuggazoom, to pick up some groceries for him, as he could not leave the children, and the last time he had left them with Clayton... Well, he was still rebuilding that part of the laboratory. He had also asked the man to pick up some treats for the children... namely, ice cream.

Clayton did not take long to return with the groceries, and Nova and Antauri helped their father place them in the fridge. Gibson happily went through the bags and read some of the nutrtional facts, while Sprx, Mandarin, and Otto listened to their uncle regale them with tales of his fighting villainy.

Eventually, when everything was put up, the Alchemist served dinner, telling the little monkeys if they ate all of their food, then they could have a special treat. Needless to say, this was met with enthusiastic cheers, and the six monkeys quickly finished their dinner.

The Alchemist chuckled and handed out ice cream for them all.

He did not notice the little monkeys exchange glances once Clayton began talking. They sat in the floor, eating their ice cream, looking like little angels.

Otto left little monkey finished his ice cream and placed his bowl in the sink. He then sat down to hear more tales from Captain Shuggazoom, but soon stood, saying he was going to go play in the playroom. Sprx left then as well, and then Gibson. Then it was Nova. Then Antauri. Then Mandarin. Together the two men talked, about various things.

The Alchemist stood. "Alright, kids. It's bedtime." he received no response. He frowned, and listened for a moment. He heard nothing. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clay asked, confused.

"The quiet. I don't recall them ever being this quiet... "

"They're probably just hiding, because they don't want to go to bed."

"You're probably right... But we should check it out anyway."

Clay nodded and the two headed into the playroom. Not a single monkey could be seen. After a a few moments they heard a small thump upstairs, followed by a giggle.

Alchemist and Clay exchanged glances. They went upstairs, and found one of the many hiding places. There, they found a giggling Otto.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing hide-n-seek," came the giggling response.

"Really? Who's it?"

"You are, silly."

"How come I wasn't told?"

"C-cause it's funner that way!" Otto giggled more.

"Take him to the bed room. He'll be falling asleep any minute now." The Alchemist chuckled. Once Clayton left, he shook his head bemusedly. _'I'm it, huh?' _he began looking for each monkey. Gibson had chosen to hide under his father's desk, unable to keep himself away from the chemicals. While there, he had taken some 'notes' about a book, like he had seen his father doing before. The little monkey had passed out in the chair.

He carried him to the room, and then quickly found Nova. She gave herself away by the big bow she wore on her head (the Alchemist didn't quite know why... aside from the fact she said it was pretty) and her giggling when the Alchemist walked by her hiding spot. He took her to bed as well.

He found Sprx next... He had gotten bored and gone to watch TV. Sprx was then carried to bed as well.

He found Mandarin, quietly playing with some toys under the computer desk. He shook his head and took the orange monkey to bed.

Now all that was left was Antauri.

The Alchemist frowned. This was going to be fun... He searched, hoping the black monkey would be as easy to find as the others. He hoped that he would giggle, or get bored. However, he knew that. The only thing that would draw Antauri out without being found was hunger, or if you called mercy. He was the house champion, and so far, had never been found.

Walking quietly, the Alchemist searched through the house, looking even in the most unlikely places. Eventually, he heard slight shuffling behind him. He turned to see Antauri.

The black monkey rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I give up... I'm tired."

"Where were you hiding anyway?" the scientist asked, perplexed.

Antauri pointed. "On top of the cupboard. If I'm still enough, I blend in with the shadows."

The Alchemist nodded. "That you are." he picked him up and carried him to bed. The others had all fallen asleep. Antauri fell asleep in his arms on the way up. The Alchemist shook his head.

"Well, at least this new ploy didn't involve Gibson's invisibility solution..." the scientist chuckled.

"What?" Clayton asked.

"I'll tell you another time."

Clay shook his head. "I should be headed home."

"Goodbye, my friend. Sleep well."

"Same to you."

Clayton left, and Al went to bed.

Six monkeys sat up.

"So, what's next times plan?" Nova asked excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>;) Would you rather see Gibson's Invisibility solution next, or the monkeys new plan to get out of going to bed? xD

**Alchemist: **-shakes head- I'd rather see the new plan to get out of going to bed.

**Clayton: **I want to know what happened with this invisibility solution.

**Young Gibson: **-beams proudly-

**Tauria: **I'll get around to both, but figured I'd ask which one everyone wanted to see _first_.

**Little Monkeys: **Please leave a review! -look at you with adorable faces- Please?


End file.
